Soul Stealer
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact1a-SoulStealer.png |caption=The Soul Stealer in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Soul Stealer was an item used by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The last of three spear-like items collected by Raziel in Vorador's Mansion in the chapter Find Vorador, the spear was ultimately used to open the way to the Water forge. Profile The Soul Stealer was a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance that was used by Raziel in the chapter Find Vorador as he ventured into Vorador's Mansion in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]]'' seeking Vorador. As Raziel entered and explored Vorador's Mansion, he soon found an unusual chamber with a distinctive fountain at its heart. Above the fountain three Hylden effigies were positioned on the balcony, each channelling water into the pool below. Around the edges of the chamber several frescoes and murals were positioned depicting three Ancient Vampire champions impaling Hylden adversaries with unique spear weapons - with finding the three spears being a main objective to Raziel in that chapter. Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-Front.png Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-Fountain-Water.png Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-SoulStealer-Statue-Mural.png Defiance-Mansion-CryptChapel-Statue-SoulStealer-Initial.png Defiance-Mansion-CryptChapel-Statue-SoulStealer-Final.png Defiance-Mansion-CryptChapel-Statue-SoulStealer-Gain.png Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-Balcony.png Defiance-Receptacle-SoulStealer.png Defiance-Item-SoulStealer-Place-01.png Defiance-Item-SoulStealer-Place-02.png Defiance-Item-SoulStealer-Place-03.png Defiance-Item-SoulStealer-Place-04.png Defiance-Item-SoulStealer-Place-05.png Defiance-Item-SoulStealer-Place-06.png Defiance-Item-SoulStealer-Place-07.png Defiance-Item-SoulStealer-Place-08.png Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-Fountain-Blood.png Shortly after, Raziel could explore the flooded crypt beneath the mansion where he discovered a locked door marked with a skull-faced champion bearing a spear and sealed by an unusually-shaped lock. Exploring the nearby cistern, Raziel could recover the Gold and Silver halves of Vorador's Crest and return them to the flooded crypt - opening the way to the crypt chapel, where a statue of the champion was positioned. Using the Reaver spell of the Fire Reaver to light the Fire sconces within caused the Soul Stealer spear to appear in the hands of the statue, and once he had defeated the Guardian constructs that appeared he was free to take the spear. The item itself was a distinctive spear weapon made of a blueish metallic material with a long cylindrical hilt with two darker grips at the bottom and top of the shaft. At the top of the shaft a blue crystal was set into a small holder with the crystal octagonal in shape and tapering towards the top of the spear. The spear head protruded from the sides of the crystal emerging in a large arrow shaped tip with two jagged wing-like protrusions swept back against the crystal - giving the overall impression of a vaguely fish shaped spear head. Returning the spear to the fountain room Raziel would use it to impale the last of the stone Hylden statues. This cracked the murals featuring the same spear and opened a warp to the Water Forge in the pool of the fountain. Notes *The Soul Stealer is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in the official guide. Pre-release concepts in Bonus materials and game files label the item as the "Soul Stealing Artifact" or "Soul Stealer Spear" and note other features of its design. A third variant title is mentioned by lead artist Daniel Cabuco in his website calling the spear the "Soul Spear". Vampire Warfare at DCabDesign (by Lexy), post #11 (by Daniel Cabuco) *The spear in listed in game files with the label "soul_stealer". Another identical variant - possibly used in cutscenes is listed under "dupe_soul_stealer". The actual target of the Spear and its accompanying icon are listed as part of the textures of the background environment and labelled as "vorador5a-0007"/''"vorador_ruin5a-0006"'' and as "vorador5a-0040"/''"vorador_ruin5a-0044"'' respectively. Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-ChapelDoor.png|Ancient Vampire mural depicting the Soul Stealer Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-WaterForgeMural-C.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-WaterForgeMural-C-Cracked.png Defiance-Mansion-CryptChapel-Statue-SoulStealer-Initial.png *Like its fellow spears the Soul Stealer also appears in the background environment of Vorador's Mansion in murals, where it is associated with an ancient vampire champion - a female vampire with a skull-like face - the same champion depicted in the statue where the spear is gained. Most notably it is seen on the door leading to the chapel where the spear is gained in the flooded crypt (which is opened by the completed Vorador's Crest). The depiction in question is labelled in files as "chapeldoor" (with the 'Crypt Chapel' room behind it) and features a depiction of the skull faced female holding the spear in one hand with a blue crystal resembling that at the top of the spear (or a Reaver charge stone) in the other. The image is also decorated at the bottom with the completed Vorador's crest. Other murals featuring the vampire show her flying and impaling a Hylden with the spear - this action is ultimately copied by Raziel on the Hylden statues in the fountain room. **Along with being associated with a unique vampire champion and mural, each spear is also associated with a unique icon which represents the spear - in the case of the Soul Stealer a blue swept back arrow head with trails resembling the head of the spear - unlike the other spears this is not seen beneath the statue itself which is placed on plain stone. Each spear also has a unique target 'stab wound' in the back of the Hylden statue - in the case of the Soul Stealer a pale blue 't' shape - these are also depicted in the planning documents in Bonus materials *Although the Heart Seeker and the Blood Drinker spears can be gained in any order the Soul Stealer is always the third and final spear to be gained in the mansion - and it can only be gained after the collection of the gold and silver halves of Vorador's Crest. Because of this it is the only one of the spears with dialogue directly relating to it. Raziel can comment on the other spears but it will relate only to the spear that is collected first with the second unmentioned. *Like its fellow spears the Soul Stealer spear represents an aspect of the lives of Raziel - in this case the Soul devouring wraith Raziel. Likewise the Heart Seeker represents the human Raziel and the Blood Drinker represents the vampire Raziel. A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic), Defiance observation #79. Janos Audron, Gaurdian of the Scion. at the Eidos Forums (archived at the Square Enix Forums archive)(by Tarrn) *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Soul Stealer appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-Item-SoulStealer-Initial.png|The Soul Stealer as it initially appears in Defiance Def-Inventory-SoulStealer.PNG|The Soul Stealer in the inventory Defiance-Receptacle-SoulStealer.png|The final target of the Soul Stealer Defiance-Mansion-FountainRoom-SoulStealer-Statue-Mural.png|The Soul Stealer Hylden statue and mural Defiance-Item-SoulStealer-Place-01.png|Raziel holding the Soul Stealer spear ready to impale the statue Defiance-Artifact1a-SoulStealer.png|The Soul Stealer in the artifact room Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-10.png|Bonus materials showing planning documents for the spears Defiance-Model-Object-Soul stealer.png Textures Defiance-Texture-SoulStealer.png|Soul Stealer spear texture Defiance-Texture-SoulStealer-Icon.png|Soul Stealer target icon texture Defiance-Texture-SoulStealer-Target.png|The Soul Stealer target texture Defiance-Texture-Mansion-HyldenStatue.png|The texture of the Hylden statues Murals Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-ChapelDoor.png|Ancient Vampire mural depicting the Soul Stealer Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-WaterForgeMural-C.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-WaterForgeMural-C-Cracked.png See also *Vorador's Mansion *Water Forge (Defiance) *Blood Drinker *Heart Seeker *Vorador's Crest *Gold Half of Vorador's Crest *Silver Half of Vorador's Crest References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance